In an existing in-cell touch panel, a common electrode layer is divided into multiple electrode blocks separated from each other. Each electrode block is electronically connected to a drive circuit IC through a touch lead, and the electrode blocks serve as common electrodes in a display period and serve as touch electrodes in a touch period.
However, a large number of touch leads connected to the electrodes have to be disposed in the touch panel, thereby increasing complexity in design and manufacture of the in-cell touch panel and decreasing defect-free rate and stability of the in-cell touch panel.